


An Addams Family Halloween

by KatLeePT



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addams Family Halloween

She is pressing down onto nails as her lover presses down on top of her. His kisses have already seared every spot on her pale body. Her legs are wrapped around him. He's almost within her, and she hasn't been this happy, or felt quite this much loved, in some time.

But then, it hasn't been Halloween for a year. This is their night, the most magical night of the year, the night on which he proposed. The night always fills them with passion, but on All Hallow's Eve, it's an even more special brand of passion than usual.

He's already touched her everywhere, but she wants him everywhere again and again. Her long fingernails have already marked his back and torn his clothes from his body. Now, they tease his hair as she whispers into his ear. "Dites-moi encore une fois, mon coeur, pourquoi vous m'aimez tellement?" She bites his ear as his smile shoots wider still and his body goes wild.

He fills her instantly while crying, "'Tish, you spoke French again!" His mustache quivers so that, had their circumstances been any different, she might have feared that it might jump off of his face and come to a life of its own. His lips seem everywhere at once, and even as her kisses her, the nails impale her back. Her scream of pleasure becomes a howl that echoes far outside of their dungeon.

Wednesday smiles in her bed; Pugsley snorts. Fester looks up, his face marred from another explosion that he just caused, and grins. "One night, those two are going to go through the roof!"

"Not again," Grandmama remarks. She pauses in the knitting with which her pet spiders are helping. "It took forever to fix it the last time."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh," Lurch comments.

The house shakes for the undead lovers' passion has become that intense. The nails have struck a bone or two, but Morticia doesn't care. It just makes her feel that much more magical, but she knows Gomez will want a turn on the bed. She rolls over him, and as she does so, he rocks her body with his and fills her again. Her screams shatter the windows; his bellows make the Werewolves howl.

Together, they rise. The house trembles. Grandmama looks up in irritated anticipation. "Oh, no," she moans. Lurch groans. Fester and Wednesday grin.

The roof blasts off as both Morticia and Gomez scream their pleasure.

The remaining Addams Family all look up. Even Pugsley can no longer sleep through this. "Up, up, up, up," Fester encourages, craning his neck to see the loving couple in more detail.

Grandmama slaps him with the cobweb shawl she's making, but even she can't help sneaking a glance as the whole earth shakes. She grins as she sees Morticia fly over the moon with only Gomez to ride. "It's going to be a truly dreadful Halloween," she says happily.

Lurch groans his agreement. Wednesday beams, reaches over, and takes her doll's head off again in a gesture of celebration. "I never wanted to see Mother like that!" Pugsley cries, hiding his face in his pillow.

"I also do believe we'll have three little ones next Halloween," Grandmama adds.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Go, Gomez!"

Thing, in his usual, simple, and inarticulate grace, speaks for them all as he gives the night itself, as well as the lovers, a congratulatory, approving thumbs up.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
